Radio frequency spectrum is divided into frequency bands, which are licensed to users by governments and other agencies. Some frequency bands are reserved for individual users (for example, a particular wireless communication system operator). Other bands are not assigned to particular users, but are instead shared and allocated dynamically among users, for example, by a spectrum management entity. Dynamic spectrum assignments allow users to request and use additional radio frequency spectrum as-needed. For example, the Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS) dynamically allocates spectrum to cellular systems in the 3.5 GHz band. In a cellular network using dynamically-assigned radio frequency spectrum, the base stations' channel assignments may change over time.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.